Western Highway (A2)
Western Highway A2 The Western Highway is a micronational motorway planned in the Republic Of New Emersonac City. It consists of a massive 168 meter-long, dual carriage-way, motorway that passes straight through the Agricultural District of said nation. The motorway is under-funded by the government, and the construction progress stood at 55% for a couple of months. Opening Ceremony The story of the Western Highway started on 8 April 2018, when the President planned a new Pan-Micronational cargo corridor, in which his micronation and a neighbouring micronation would be part of. With the new higwhay boom in Romania, the President planned a city (Fort Worth) in the Fort Worth Panhandle. It would be originally connected to Emersonac Town through the DN1, though the idea was later scrapped. With the new highway-building boom in Romania coming to an end, the President planned a small stretch of motorway connecting Fort Worth to Hooverville Gardens. Soon after, the ground breaking ceremony started and quickly, construction started. From then, the highway was later stretched to connect to the A1, including a narrowing of 2 lanes per direction to one to pass through Hooverville. Construction Progress To find out more about the motorway and its state, click on one of the lots below. Fort Worth - Service Station Segment The Fort Worth - Service Station lot has been one of the first lots to enter construction phase and the first ever lot of the A2 designed. The lot bidding bought us one constructor: Emersonac Roads CO, execution of motorway until 23 March 2022, at a cost of 36736 BC (No TVA), including Fort Worth Roundabout and A3 intersection. Current news about the lot: Service Station - Hooverville Segment The Service Station - Hooverville segment is one of the first lots to enter construction and to be planned. The segment does not end in Hooverville, but at Hooverville Garden Ring Road, to connect to the A6 (The River) Motorway. The lot bidding bought us the same constructor as the first lot: Emersonac Roads CO, execution of motorway until 23 March 2022, at a cost of 36736 BC (No TVA), including Intersection with The River motorway and HG Ring Road. Hooverville - Emersonac Town Segment The Hooverville - Emersonac Town segment is considered to be the most challenging part of the motorway, due to the overpopulated area. It connects to the A1. Lot bidding had the following competitors: * Emersonac Roads CO, execution of motorway until 23 March 2022, at a cost of 36736 BC (No TVA), Including intersection with Smith Street and A1. * AmeliaPacucha Highways, execution of motorway untill 23 March 2024, at a cost of 37548 BC (With TVA) Including intersection with A1. * RoadCo, execution of motorway untill 29 December 2019, at a cost of 226758 Numus (No TVA). The winner was chosen to be Emersonac Roads, but the feasibility project has not started yet. Controverses This section of motorway is heavilly controversed, since a high-speed road will pass through 2 cities, making noise pollution. To solve that, AmeliaPacucha roads promised the motorway will have sound barriers. The second part of the controversy is that, on its way, the motorway passes through the Arlington Valley. Thus, cars can gain dangerous speeds, which can cause crashes. Emersonac Roads suggested to widen up the motorway to 3 lanes per direction, even though government officials have found the idea as monotone. The last part of the controversy is that, between the 3 constructors, only one has private access to the motorway land: Emersonac Roads. The public received this idea and classified it as "an unfair advantage". The A2 Service Station also got a bad reputation, since vegan people/wildlife activists have been protesting to the workers to turn it into a biking/cycling path, to not disrupt the wildlife. The Government, at the time not aware, sent out worker vans with the EcoCar Solar Station parts. The parts were stolen by the protesters. They were later found guilty of stealing/vandalising, trespassing and disturbing public silence. They were sentenced to a 2 year exile and a hefty 77268 BC bill. Details Category:Highways Category:Emersonac City Category:New Emersonac City